


The Boy in the Attic

by BisexualHannibalLecter



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Codependency, F/M, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Murder, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/BisexualHannibalLecter
Summary: Pamela finds out about Thomas and Lucille.
Relationships: Lucille Sharpe/Thomas Sharpe, Thomas Sharpe/Pamela Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Boy in the Attic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akadefenders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akadefenders/gifts).



> I feel like, despite the movie's non-fetishistic depiction of incest, it needs to be said that I'm writing this as a character study on a victim of COCSA and incestuous abuse, not as a love story or a sexy taboo. I am a survivor myself and do not enjoy creating or consuming content that treats my trauma as a fetish or a love story.
> 
> As always, your mental health is more important than me getting kudos and hits, so please don't read this if you find material like this to be triggering or upsetting in any way. Much love <3

“She’s your sister!”

Pamela is nearly at the front door when Thomas catches her, panting and crying and screaming to be released.

“How could you?” she cries, writhing in his grip. “ _ How could you? _ ”

Thomas wants to console her, but it’s too late now. She has signed the papers. She has discovered the truth. She has to die.

Pamela sinks to the ground despite the cold and damp floors, body heaving with sobs. Her arm goes limp in Thomas’s hand.

“My love,” she whispers. “My Thomas.”

Thomas kneels beside her, loosely wrapping his arms around her shaking form.  _ I’m sorry _ , he nearly says, but he isn’t. He doesn’t know how to be sorry about his secrets with Lucille. He’s sorry she has to die, he’s sorry she had to see them together, but he cannot be sorry in the way he knows she desires him to be.

The soft groan of wood as Lucille descends the stairs catches Thomas’s attention. She catches his gaze, and he tightens his arms around Pamela. Lucille smiles and walks over to them, petting his hair as she takes her place just behind his bride.

At the feeling of Lucille’s fingers in his hair, Thomas is back in the attic, where he’s always been. He’s suddenly eleven again, and feeling the sensation of a kiss for the first time, Lucille’s painted lips staining his own. The Bible on their nightstand tells them it’s wrong, but neither of them care. Lucille is the only true companionship Thomas has ever known. He cannot see such wrongness in his human desire for comfort. And before life outside the walls of Allerdale Hall, he could not find his way to care, either.

Lucille was, and still is, his world. She is everything to him, and he is nothing without her, this he knows for certain. Without Lucille, he is nothing but a dying soul inside of a rotting house. He has no warmth, no love, no life.

“You would be alone without me,” she whispers to him at night. “Adrift on a vast sea, directionless and lonely. You would starve simply from the lack of my presence. You know that, don’t you, my Thomas?”

“Yes,” he replies, never one to deny or contradict her. 

Lucille is always right. As much as he seeks to protect her, she is his elder sister. Where she goes, he follows, and never the other way around. Even as she forces him to stay, to go, to lie, to help her kill, he does as she requests.

Lucille grasps Pamela’s hair and pulls it harshly, baring her neck and setting the sharp edge of a knife at her skin. Pamela looks between the both of them, horrified.

“How could you?” she asks one final time.

Lucille draws her blade across Pamela’s throat, coating Thomas in her blood. He looks into her eyes as the light flickers, offering the only answer he knows to give, tears streaking the blood on his face.

“She’s my sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @mischatruther on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
> @bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
> @bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
> @teacups#6953 on Discord


End file.
